


Just Right

by Sundance201



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: Lexie flies solo on back-to-school night at Sofia's preschool. She might tell a little white lie, that doesn't stay a white lie for long.Takes place in an alternate universe where everyone is happy and alive!
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first thing that I wrote in my weird rewatch/obsession with Grey's. I just loved to think about the relationship that Lexie would have with Sofia and this came from that particular rabbit hole. Hope that you enjoy this sweet little story!

“Hi there! What’s your name?”

Lexie gripped the strap of her bag tightly, strangely nervous. “I’m uh…Lexie. Lexie Grey.”

“You must be here for Zola!”

Lexie shook her head. “Not tonight actually...I’m here for Sofia. Sofia Sloan Torres. But I’m Zola’s aunt too.”

The woman in front of her looked down at her clipboard again. “Oh yep...here you are on Sofia’s contact sheet. And it looks like we just need to add in your relationship to Sofia, Ms. Grey.” She grabbed a pen and then looked up at Lexie with a grin on her face.

“I’m Mark’s fiancée,” she said, with far more confidence than she felt, trying suddenly to hide her left hand behind her purse. The other woman, Miss Stacey, just smiled and gestured to the name tags and pens on the desk, before scribbling Lexie’s answer down on the paper.

“Great! Go ahead and fill out a name tag and grab some snacks. We’ll have a short welcome from the teachers and then you’ll be able to head to Sofia’s classroom.”

Lexie smiled her thanks and quickly jotted down her name, before turning and eagerly seeking out Meredith in the crowd. She slid into the seat Meredith was saving for her and sighed.

“How did you get roped into back to school night alone?” Meredith asked curiously, holding out her bowl of pretzels to her sister, knowing she was stressed.

“Mark’s surgery was running long; Arizona got called into emergency surgery; and Callie’s running the E.R. It was my day off. So I’m here!”

“And you’re Mark’s fiancée? Did something happen this morning that I don’t know about?”

“Shut up,” Lexie muttered, shoving another handful of pretzels into her mouth. “She was being judgey, Meredith.”

“Miss Stacey was being judgey? In her pink floral dress and cute barrettes and ukelele?”

Lexie glared. “I could feel it. Girlfriend didn’t seem legitimate enough. Like I was just some passing whim. Like they’d be striking me from the contact list next month! I’ve been with Mark since Sofia was a baby! I’m not just his flavor of the month. And I felt like she needed to know that.”

Meredith looked over at her sister and smiled. “Lexie. It’s ok that you’re here. You don’t have to prove it to anyone. You might not have the official title, but you’re one of Sofia’s parents. She adores you.”

Lexie’s smile was soft. “I adore her. She’s my little peanut.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t gotten roped into these things before, what with being Lexiepedia and all,” Meredith said, before her eyes lit up. “Hey wait a minute!”

“I mean, I’ve been to stuff like this before, but usually it’s with Mark. Never flown solo. And no, absolutely not. I am not becoming the mandatory note taker for you guys at these things. We all have to still pull our own weight here; I am not carrying the team!” Lexie protested, grabbing another handful of pretzels. Meredith laughed and nudged at her hand.

“Stop stealing all the pregnant lady’s snacks. Go get your own.”

“Presentation is about to start, it’d be rude to get up right now,” Lexie whispered, munching happily on her pretzel.

Zola and Sofia were in different classrooms, so they separated after the initial welcome speech was over. Lexie took a deep breath as she headed to the room. She knew that she loved Sofia and that Sofia loved her, but a part of her was still afraid what would happen when she was the only one who stepped into the room for the little girl, instead of one of her actual parents.

But she didn’t need to worry about that. The second Sofia saw her, her eyes lit up and she ran over to Lexie, hugging her legs. “Lexie! You’re here! You’re here to see my school!”

“Yeah, peanut! Your daddy and mommies had to work, so I got to come. Wanna show me around?” Sofia nodded and immediately grabbed Lexie’s hand, dragging her to the table where she had been working.

About fifteen minutes into Sofia’s spirited tour of the room, one of her teachers, Ms. Rachel, came over to introduce herself. “Sofia here is quite the lucky girl. I wish all kids could have such devoted and amicable parents. You all seem to get along so well.”

Lexie chuckled. “Yeah it’s...it’s maybe a little unconventional, but we’ve made it work.”

Rachel nodded. “Hey, you know what they say - it takes a village to raise a child. And Sofia already has a pretty great village.”

Smiling, Lexie nodded, leaning over to drop a kiss on Sofia’s head. The little girl smiled and buried herself into Lexie’s side. Then she looked up at her. “Lex-Lex, can I show you the blocks?” Sofia asked seriously.

Lexie laughed and nodded. “Peanut, I would LOVE to see the blocks.”

Meredith and Zola met up with Lexie and Sofia as they were leaving. The girls immediately grabbed hands and started skipping down the sidewalk, leaving Meredith and Lexie behind. “First solo parental duty go ok?” Meredith asked quietly.

Lexie smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah! It was....fine. It felt really natural actually. I don’t know what I was so worried about.”

Meredith grabbed her sister in a side hug. “Of course it felt natural. Like I said, Lex, you’re just as much Sofia’s parent as Mark and Callie and Arizona. She loves you. She never would have been disappointed about seeing you.” She glanced over to their girls, who were waiting patiently at the curb before they crossed the street. “Are you guys still coming over for breakfast tomorrow?”

Lexie smiled and nodded. “Yep, we’ll be there. We can’t wait for some of Uncle Derek’s French toast, can we, peanut?” She glanced down at Sofia, holding out her hand.

Sofia beamed and grabbed a hold of Lexie’s hand, swinging it enthusiastically. “Yum! I love French toast! And I love getting to play over at Zola’s house.”

Lexie grinned and squatted down to give her niece a hug. “We’ll see you tomorrow, ZoZo!” She stood up and hugged Meredith as well. “Thanks for being there for me tonight, Mer.”

Meredith grinned. “That was all you, Lexie. I was just there to have my snacks stolen.” Lexie rolled her eyes and grinned at her sister, before bending down and scooping Sofia up in her arms. “Ready to go home and have some dinner, peanut? Daddy should be home by the time we get there.”

* * *

When they got home, the bedroom door was closed and Lexie could faintly hear the shower running. She grinned. “I think daddy must be home, peanut!”

“Daddy! Daddy!” Sofia started chanting and Lexie heard the shower stop and a few minutes later, the bedroom door opened up and Mark stepped out, wrapped up in a robe, water glistening in his hair.

“My girls!” He cried out, squatting down and catching Sofia as she launched herself at him. He chuckled and settled her on his hip, making his way over to Lexie. “How was back to school night?” he asked, leaning over to kiss Lexie on the cheek.

“Lex-Lex got to meet my teachers and I showed her my favorite blocks and where my cubby is and I even got to show her where I pretend like I’m a doctor just like you and mommy and mama and Lex-Lex! And then she said we could have pizza tonight!”

Mark laughed and looked at Lexie, a glint in his eye. “So it went well?”

“It was great! Definitely pizza-worthy,” Lexie confirmed, winking at Sofia.

“Daddy, can I go play with my toys now?” Sofia asked, already squirming in his arms.

“Sure thing, munchkin. I’ll call you when the pizza is here.” He set her down and she went off running towards her room, leaving Mark and Lexie alone. Mark turned to Lexie, smiling warmly at her. “Thanks for being there, Lex.”

Lexie smiled and stepped closer to him, her hands going to where his robe gaped at his chest, pressing gently against him as she went up on her tip toes to kiss him. “It was my pleasure. I’m not gonna lie, I was worried about being the only one there - I didn’t want her to feel like we weren’t supporting her, but she seemed fine with it. She seemed really excited to get to show me everything.”

Mark grinned and reached up to tuck some of Lexie’s hair behind her ear. “Have I told you lately that you’re perfect, Lexie Grey?”

Smirking, Lexie shook her head. “I am nowhere near perfect, Mark. You know that.”

He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, looking at her adoringly. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re perfect, Lexie. You love my daughter like she’s your own, even after a rocky start. Sofia absolutely adores you. You’re a brilliant surgeon. And you’re great in the sack.”

“So close to being sweet,” she said, laughing. She leaned into him for another quick kiss. “You need to get on ordering that pizza, or else you will have two very hungry girls on your hands soon,” she murmured against his lips when they broke apart.

“Yes ma’am.”

* * *

That night, after they had tucked Sofia in and read her a book, Mark and Lexie sat on the couch, cuddling with one another. Lexie sighed and looked up at him. “Sometimes I feel guilty about how I reacted at first. I can’t imagine my life without her in it now and to think I almost missed this ...”

Mark reached over and stroked her cheek. “Hey don’t beat yourself up. I shouldn’t have sprung it on you the way I did. I....could have done a lot of things differently.” He shook his head and looked down at their hands, tangled together on Lexie’s lap.

Lexie chuckled softly and snuggled against his side. “Yeah I’m glad that you’ve worked on the whole ‘not making big life decisions without input’ thing since then.” She tilted her head up and pressed a kiss to his lips. “And I’ve worked on the ‘talk about my feelings and let Mark have time to process and get out his emotions’ thing.”

“We’ve been very grown-up about the whole thing.”

Lexie nodded, a mock-serious look on her face. “Very grown-up.” She giggled and craned her neck for another kiss. They quietly kissed for a few minutes, the kisses soft and sweet, gestures of affection instead of their usual preludes to sex. After a few minutes, they broke apart and Lexie nuzzled her face against Mark’s neck, settling against his side again.

They sat in the comfortable quiet for a little bit, just enjoying being with one another without any distractions. It was getting more and more rare to have moments like this, just the two of them.

Mark looked down at Lexie and nudged her slightly. “You know last month, when Sofia was sick and you were on the night shift?”

Lexie nodded and adjusted her position somewhat, so she didn’t have to crane her neck so far to look up at him. “She woke up screaming for you. Like I thought that I’d have to page you and get you to come home or I’d have to bring her into the hospital. I could not get her to calm down. And finally I asked myself what would Lex-Lex do?” He pressed a kiss to her hair and she smiled. “So I stroked her hair and she finally calmed down. There were still quite a few tears, but it calmed her down more than anything else I’d tried."

He grinned down at her. “She might not have your eyes or your smile, but she has your kind heart and your softness. She’s your kid as much as she is mine.”

Lexie’s eyes filled up with tears unexpectedly and she let go of his hand to wipe at her cheeks as they started to fall. Mark pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Thank you, Mark. That…that means a lot to hear you say that,” she whispered.

“And…I was thinking…how about we make it official?” Mark murmured. She felt him shift against her, pulling something out of his pocket. Her eyes widened as he pulled out a small, black velvet box and popped the lid, showing her the beautiful diamond ring inside. “Will you marry me, Lexie Grey?”

“Oh my god, Mark!” She surged forward, bracing herself on his chest as she kissed him. “Of course! Of course! Yes!” He chuckled and took the ring out of the box, tossing the box to the floor, and then grabbing her left hand to slide the ring on. “Oh my god. Did you have this planned all along?”

Mark shook his head as Lexie admired the ring. “Not really. I’ve had the ring for a while…something about tonight just felt right. I snuck into the room and got it from where I was hiding it while you were helping Sofia brush her teeth.”

“Where were you hiding it? How did I not know that you had a diamond ring somewhere in our home?!”

Mark chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her. “Now that’s a secret, Lex. How do you expect me to hide your Christmas gifts from you if I tell you where I was hiding this?”

She giggled and placed her hand on his cheek, stroking against his stubbled skin. “I love you, Mark. I love you so much.”

He smiled happily at her, before leaning in for another brief kiss. “I love you too, Lexie.”

* * *

The next morning they were up bright and early to get ready to go over to Meredith and Derek’s. Mark had confessed to Lexie that he had told Sofia about his plans to propose after she had left the room, in order to get his daughter’s thoughts on the matter. Lexie laughed when he said that at first Sofia was confused and assumed they were already married because they lived together and kissed and that’s what married people did.

She ooh’d and awwww’d when Lexie showed her the ring. “Does this mean that I’ll get to wear a pretty dress when you get married?”

“You sure will!” Lexie said, grinning at the little girl who held such a big part of her heart. “And I want you to help me pick out my wedding dress! Do you think that would be fun? I was thinking you and your mommies and Aunt Meredith and ZoZo could help.”

Sofia nodded eagerly. “Can we go to ZoZo’s house now? We have to talk about dresses! And eat French toast!”

Lexie laughed and nodded, kissing the top of Sofia’s head. “Sure thing, peanut! Let’s hit the road.”

On the way there, Sofia was oddly quiet in the back seat. Lexie and Mark held hands in the front, both of them with goofy grins that couldn’t be dimmed.

“Lex-Lex?” Sofia’s sweet little voice asked from behind them, sounding unusually uncertain. Usually the little girl had the unbridled confidence that could only come from being a Sloan, but the caution in her tone made Lexie twist around in her seat so she could look back at the little girl.

“What’s up, peanut?” Mark glanced up at the rearview mirror to catch a glimpse of his little girl, picking up on the same things that Lexie had.

“When you and daddy get married, that means you’ll be my step-mom, right?”

“That’s right, Sof,” Lexie answered, nodding.

Sofia looked down at her shoes and kicked her feet out nervously. “Does that mean that you’ll become evil? Stepmothers are always evil.”

Mark and Lexie shared a quick grin before Lexie turned her full attention back to Sofia. She reached back and grabbed her foot, wiggling it back and forth. “Sofia, I promise you that I will not become evil. Nothing will change from how it is now, except I might have the same last name as you and daddy. But I will still be Lex-Lex and you will still be my peanut, ok, honey? No evil stepmothers for you, I promise.”

Sofia grinned happily and nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer as she kicked her feet again and looked out the window. Lexie settled back into her seat and looked over at Mark, who glanced over at her with a somewhat puzzled expression. “What?”

“You…you want to take my name?”

Lexie shrugged. “I’ve thought about it. I mean it’s not like I have a whole lot published under my name and nothing totally career-making. Or I could hyphenate. Dr. Alexandra Grey-Sloan. I think it has a nice ring to it.”

He reached over and grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “I love you, Lex."

“Love you too.”

* * *

Sofia was off and running the second that Lexie had unbuckled her from her car seat, running up the steps to Meredith and Derek’s house. She opened up the door, leaving it wide open behind her as Lexie and Mark followed. “ZoZo! Aunt Mer! Uncle Derek! Bailey! Lex-Lex and Daddy are getting married!” she announced, shouting to the entire house. Mark and Lexie looked at each other and laughed.

They entered the house and found Meredith and Derek staring at them, a little bit shocked. Sofia had already run off with Zola and Bailey, leaving her aunt and uncle to greet their respective siblings. “Married, huh? So that contact sheet isn’t lying after all,” Meredith said, a glint in her eye.

Lexie laughed as Mark shut the door behind them and she moved to hug her sister. “Shut up!” she said, squeezing her tightly. “Just so you know, we were planning on actually telling you before our little town crier made the announcement.”

They pulled back from their hug and Meredith made a grab for Lexie’s left hand. Derek had gone over to Mark for a hug as well and now they were laughing about something. “It’s beautiful, Lex. I’m really happy for you guys.”

“Thanks Mer,” she murmured, giving her sister another quick hug. When they broke apart, she felt Derek’s arms wrap around her from behind, giving her a tight squeeze. Lexie spun around and grinned happily up at her mentor and brother-in-law.

“Congrats, Little Grey! I used to never think that I’d see the day that someone had tamed Mark Sloan, but then he met you.” Mark sidled up beside Lexie and wrapped an arm around her waist, happily smiling down at her. Derek clapped his shoulder. “Mom is going to be thrilled when you tell her.” Derek leaned forward, stage-whispering to Lexie, “Mark has always been her favorite.”

Mark chuckled. “That’s just because I was the only one that she didn’t have to give birth to.”

Meredith grabbed Lexie’s arm and pulled her over to the couch as the boys moved towards the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Meredith grinned at her and pulled her down to sit on the couch. “How’d he do it?”

Lexie grinned as Meredith tugged on her left hand again to see the ring. “It was really simple and sweet actually. We’d put Sofia to bed and we were just sitting on the couch together and we were talking about Sofia actually…and he just asked me. Said that he’d had the ring for a while and something about the moment just felt right.”

Lexie laughed. “On our way over here, Sofia asked if I was going to become evil once I married Mark, because all stepmothers are evil.”

Meredith giggled and wove her arm through Lexie’s. “What’d you say?”

“I told her that I wasn’t going to become evil and that the only thing that might change is that we would all have the same last name.” She looked over at Meredith, searching her sister’s face for a reaction.

“You want to be Dr. Sloan?”

Lexie shrugged. “Grey-Sloan, probably. I was thinking about it.”

Meredith nodded and then squeezed Lexie’s hand. “You know, not all stepmothers are evil. Your mom would have been so happy for you and Mark. And she would have loved Sofia.”

Lexie smiled at her sister, tearing up at the mention of her mom. “Thanks, Mer. I think so too. She would have loved to be here for all of us. She would have spoiled all these kids rotten.”

“Have you told Molly yet? Or Thatcher?”

Lexie shook her head. “It’s too hard to get a hold of Molly with the time difference – we have our bi-weekly Skype date in a couple of days, so I’ll just tell her then. Haven’t told dad yet…You and Derek are the first people that we told! Well…I’m sure that Mark texted Callie, so I’m sure that she and Arizona know but…that’s it. You guys are first.”

Meredith beamed at her little sister. “I’m really so happy for you, Lex!”

“Thanks, Mer.” She leaned over to tightly hug her sister, grateful that she was a part of her life.

“Just promise me that you’ll wait until I pop this kid out to get married, so I don’t look like a beached whale in your wedding pictures, ok?” Meredith teased.

Lexie smacked her shoulder. “Oh shut up! You’re beautiful. I’m sure we’ll wait at least a little bit. It takes time to plan a wedding that doesn’t just exist on a post-it note.”

“We eventually made it legal, geeze!” Meredith said, rolling her eyes. Lexie couldn’t help but laugh. She looked back towards the kitchen where Derek and Mark were moving around in perfect harmony, getting started on breakfast. She could hear Zola, Bailey, and Sofia playing in the playroom, giggling with each other. Lexie leaned back and sighed happily.

She couldn’t have asked for a more perfect morning.


End file.
